Blue
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: In her POV, Frida lives up her college life on her own. She manage to take on school, a job at a cafe, and make new friends but guess what happens if she runs into the man she really want to spend her life with. Rated M for a Reason FridaxManny


My name is Frida, Frida Suarez. I am 19 starting out in community college. I am earning a degree to become a certified musician. Of course this was against my father's wishes, wanting me to become part of the force but I never wanted it. Ever. He knows I love music, I was more passionate about playing an instrument then shooting and forcing the law. I am more free spirited in my family because I always break and bend the rules. I enjoy my childhood running amuk with my best friend, Manny. Manny always says yes to my crazy ideas, no matter how dangerous they may sound or look like. He was always by my side no matter what. We gone through alot these past years and it was tough for Manny that both his Father and Mother died.. I remember it, it was on the night of prom so I stayed with Manny all night instead of going. We held each other close while we both cried. Manny cried the most. I soon began to develop strong feelings for him after a while.

When Graduation was around the corner, I decided to start dating. I wanted to date with for awhile just to get a feel of the dating thing. Of course I wasnt into to it at first but I got use to it.

First it was Jason...

then...Robert

Danny...

Andy...

Carlos...

and Steve...

Steve was the last one I dated before starting college, he talked way too much about music and spends more time with his instrument then me. I was thrown from a loop with that but then my feelings came back to Manny, calling him for a ride to my new life. It was the first time I have heard his voice in months. He was so soft spoken, it made me blush over the phone also feeling somewhat girly...I even managed to doll myself up when he came to pick me up on that day.

A short red skirt, sandals, tank top, and my blue hair in a neat ponytail. I blush the whole time when seeing Manny. He was tall, muscular, his voice soft but deep, he was just so different now. I cant seem to act like my old self around him, he talk mostly through the drive as I glance at him from time to time. I cant bring myself to admit, I wanted to do naughty things with Manny. The whole ride there wanted me to beg Manny to pull over and fuck me in the back seat, I wanted to show him how badly my body was aching for him. Pulling my skirt up or pulling my tank off, or grabbing his crotch. Something...Just something to calm down this burning ache to have him feel me all over.

I dont know, maybe its just my horomones acting out of whack. Maybe just maybe.

" Miss Saurez! Please pay attention!"

I snapped back to reality while looking at my teacher. I apologized in spanish then english. I was never use to my schedule but I need too. The schedule I choose works around my hours at the cafe across the street from the college.

I scribble notes and doddles on my paper, while half paying attention to the lesson as my thoughts wander back to Manny. Three weeks of college was boring, I never thought of being a freelance musician. It was either college for music or police work. I felt something poke me on my bare skin since I was wearing a red tank top with black letters spelling: Chicha Please

I turned around and see, Shelly smiling at me. Shelly was a transfer student from a good college until she couldnt really focus in classes due to how much work they put on her. So she transfer to community college and to get her master's in nursing.

"Doing something tonight?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkle at me and I know that twinkle. It was a naughty twinkle. I smiled devishly and shook my head. "Good. Then sneak out of your room by midnight and meet me in the parking lot 15 after 12, ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, turning back to my notebook. Finally I was getting some excitment. My friendship with Shelly is still growing since she always gets me into shit, alot of shit. Like on the first day, she told me where to go to get my class schedule but she pointed me all the way to a class and made me feel stupid also earning a detention from a hard-ass teacher. I let it pass, no biggie. I have done the same to freshmans when I was in highschool, so a joke is a joke.

But I cant help but wonder, what do Shelly have in store for me tonight? Its Friday, I have an early shift and I am free. Tottally free to do whatever I want until the next morning. I hope this didnt run all night into the morning, I made a promise to my father that I visit this weekend. Dont want to come home with a hangover and spend all weekend sleeping.

When classes ended as I began to walk across the street. Then I heard my name being called.

"Frida! Frida" a boy waved to me. I didnt know his name since I was still new but he looked familiar. When he caught up to me with a big smile on his face. He regained his breathe as he panted heavily slightly bending over. "Its me, Nick from math class."

"Oh, hey." I said, pushing a strand of my blue hair behind my ear. I really dont communicate much since I think everyone at the school is a bunch of jockhead losers that cant count for shit.

"I wanted to know if your going to Viper tonight."

"Viper?"

"Yeah the club, Shelly invited a few people to carpool. So I wanted to know if you had a ride to get there."

I didnt take the money my mom offer so I went without alot of things since I figured I need to make my own without living on dad's paycheck every week. I am not struggling and I know the 5 grand was still there waiting for me when I actually need it. I refuse to end up like my sisters and feeding off on my father. I am off of the bottle, I dont need no one's help to get me ahead. I have my own way of earning money and that is getting a job.

"I can walk, its not that far." I shrugged my shoulders. "I can take the bus too, I dont mind paying the fare even though I keep reminding myself to buy a buss pass or ask the school if they offer any."

Nick finally caught his breathe as he stood up. His jeresey was the school colors, orange and yellow.

"Well, I dont know if the school do. I mean bascially everyone has a car or a bike." Nick said while rubbing the back of his neck. He avodied any eye contact with me as I lean a bit to look at him. I could tell his face was getting red but red from what? Was he still tired out or embrass to ask me about a ride to the club?

"You could try asking sometime though, the metro do pass here but I am unsure if the school offer any buss passes or the price."

"Oh ok, I just wanted to make sure before making a complete ass of myself." I rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing that alot since I was the only spanish girl attending this community college.

Nick chuckled, "I dont think you are an ass but I sure do think you have a nice one."

I blushed a deep red color, tugging my skirt down. I gave Nick a glare while he hold his hands up in defense.

"So do you want that ride or...?"

I turned away from Nick and began to cross the street, I waved my hand back to answer, "I can do fine by myself. I dont need charity!"

Working at a sociable cafe can be good or bad. To me its kinda inbetween. Good because I can snack on some desserts, subs, and chips, also drink a nice cool refreshing drinks. Bad because of the people that comes here, the majority consit of my classmates. They always give me a hard time also calling me, Miss Spainard. I want to cuss them out in spanish but even some of the fluently speak it so it was a no-go. As soon as I entered the door, some punks shoved me out in the way as they talked about a test they were planning to skip. Not even a "excuse me" utter from their metal mouths, I mutter a string of curse words under my breathe as I walked in. Smooth,soft but popular music played through the speakers, the whole atmosphere in the cafe gave it an outdoorish look. Since it was built by stone and bricks, also some of the funiture is made of wood. There was a fireplace that was unlit also a bearskin rug that people like to sit on while someone plays guitar or share poetry.

I walked passed a couple of tables to the counter where the cash resgister and a glass display of baked goods was showcased. A young woman that I called Luna because of her white hair was taking care of customer. She smiled at him while she told him his total. I smiled wickedly, slamming my textbooks on the counter and with one quick manuver I threw my whole body over. Landing right next to her.

"Good afternoon FriDaniella," Luna pass the smile onto me while I stuck out my tongue.

"Slow today?" I asked while pulling a empty drawer out and stuffing my backpack inside along with my textbooks. Luna sighed as she gave the customer change then mess up her long white hair. She fingercomb it as she look at me with her crystal blue eyes. They almst look like a glassy blue it was that transparent! It seems like her eyes were staring down deep inside of you.

"It was slow this morning then lunch rush was chatoic, again. I really dont see how the menu change can have such a great affect on us." she responded while tugging her messy black apron. "You should really consider working on the lunch time shift, FriDaniella."

"Do you really have to address me by my full name?" I gave her a funny look while rolling my eyes, I quickly walk over to a clothes rack and took a black apron. I put it on over my ordinary clothes. Another thing I like about this place, no dress code. We can dress as we please as long as its not too much or too little.

"Do you really have to wear skirts that high?" She answered while leaving to go to the kitchen.

I shook my head figuring it was no point of aruging with Luna when she is under stress. I figure that her and the owner must have had another arugement. It has been happening alot since the present owner is the youngest son with no experince on how to run a buisness properly. Which is why Luna is co-owner for the moment to assure that everything follows through exactly as the past owner had left it.

I tap my fingers on the sliver dingy cash register as I started doing my job. I worked for 6 hours, get paid an ok amount. Enough to pay a few bills, get myself a little something, and majorly paying off for college. Since I wanted to take community college for music, my father swore he will never pay. I never intended him to do so. So I protested , preaching on and on about I can make it on my own. Through these past 2 weeks, I am doing pretty well. Sometimes I feel like giving up but I have to keep holding my head up high.

A warm splash of liquid hit my face.I was back to life, back to reality. I heard laughter and see pointing, typical classmates. I didnt dare shed a tear for their pitiful asmuement. I grab some napkins then started to wipe my face. I felt hands on my shoulder and Luna's voice at the brink of yelling. Ordering someone to stop and to admit to what they did. The crowd went silent then Luna order everyone to leave the cafe. I heard a shuffling of feets and mumurs as the once crowded place now became a ghost town. Cue the tumbleweed.

"Its ok, dear. They are gone." Luna rubbed my back. I started to sniffle, damn it. Why me? I never do anything wrong yet here I am being picked,ridiculed, and mistreated like some sick dog on a public street. Its like they want me to take a bullet and kill myself, put me out of my own dreaded misery.

"Did you order them to leave?" a young man came out with short brown hair and glasses. He was overly dressed for the cafe also he had a clipboard nestle in his arms. I continue wipping my face and throwing the used napkins on the counter where the rest of the drink that didnt land on my face rested.

"Yes, Luna told them to leave. She had no choice, Andrew." another worker spoke.

"We saw the whole thing so it was right of Luna to do it." another worker pip in, coming to the counter and began cleaning up the mess.

"What is it this time?"Andrew asked, seemingly he dont care about his workers getting abused as long as he hear the cash coming in, there was no issue.

"This time Andrew-" Luna spoke inbetween her teeth as I rested my hand over hers. I took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Someone threw their drink in my face."

Andrew gave me a long hard look, he only hired me for my looks and as long as I keep showing off my body. I get to keep this job. But when it comes into concern with my reputation at the colleege he thinks less of it.

He adjusted his glasses, sighing as he spoke, "That isnt a major problem to throw everyone out. What should have been done was to throw out the person or party that was responsible."

"Clearly they are all against FriDaniella, Andrew. You choose not to acknowledge it but I do!" Luna yelled back.

"I can choose what or what not to acknowledge Miss Faun but you also have a choice to keep that mouth shut or lose a job."

"You wouldnt dare fire me. Not even your own parents would never allow such a thing!" Luna stormed up to Andrew pointing a finger to his chest. "If it wasnt for me or your brother, you wouldnt have this job or be owner of this place! Your brother is the best choice to keep this cafe they way its suppose to be. Not rasising prices, not cutting off pays, and not allowing abuse!"

We all stood there staring at Luna and Andrew, I was shock to see Luna lose her cool like that but she was under alot of stress latly so I wouldnt blame her. Andrew face was priceless, it kept changing colors. White to red to pink then red again, he fumble with his glasses and his clipboard. He raise some papers looking at them and looking back at Luna.

"I-I dont-" he stammered but Luna caught him off

"You dont know anything, Andrew. You cant change things that are not ready for it or change something without anyones approval. Do you really think about the outcome of this? Do you?"

Andrew open and closed his mouth, Luna shook her head while undoing the straps to her apron.

"The cafe is closed, everyone please go home." Luna uttered as she toss her apron at Andrew then leave out from the kitchen door. The other two workers undid their aprons and just walk out the door leaving me and my present boss,alone.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, didnt know if he was asking me or not.

"Look, you fucked up with Luna. Its your fault, not mines or the others. If you want to fix something," I took off my apron and grab my things. "Then be a man and do it yourself."

I left the cafe in a hurry to get back to my apartment, checking my cellphone. The time was now 5:23, I can nap and get something to nibble on real quick before the club. I never felt so tired before. I just had to get back into my apartment that I share with my werido roommate, Matilda. She was overly geeky and mostly kept to herself. She doesnt tell me anything or speak to me about anything. I dont mind but I wish she would say something other then,

"Do you have this weeks pay."

Every pay day she ask me that. I know when to pay her and how much. I am not stupid and I dont forget, I have a keen memory. Going into the apartment complex was nothing new, it was the same old thing. Say hello to the gaurd, pass by an old couple taking their walk, go into the lobby, wave to the clerk, and go to my room. The whole place is overrun by old folks, so the smell is pugent when you first step inside the lobby. It hits in your face and it takes a while for your nose to adjust to it.

After walking up the stairs I finally reach the third floor, opening the door quickly. I rushed down to the door marked number 36, pull out the keys from my skirt pocket and finally I was home sweet home. I put my books on the small stand where a money jar is placed. It was marked "Gas Money", I never did borrow Matilda's car didnt have a need to but I always put some spare change in when I have it. I examine the jar to see there was a few 10s,5s,1s, and alot of quarters. Matilda works at a local library most of the time then change shifts to work in a office. She only takes online classes, she needed a roommate for extra money also to keep the house in somewhat in order, also someone who can cook, and feed her exoic fishes. Thats when I saw her posting flyers in the park when I was staying at a motel until I found a place. She did expected money up-front so I coughed up what I had and she told me rudly,

"If you want to be my roommate and have a roof over your head, then I expect you to have a job by the end of this week. No job,no stay."

"Then I want my money back if I cant find a job."

"Sorry I dont garuntee money back. If you have read the flyer or ask me instead of asking if I am still looking for a roommate and how much do you need to pay then maybe you would have been smart enough to keep your money and go find another place of stay."

I pouted at the memory, putting my backpack in the closet. Matilda doesnt come home til 9pm so I better whip something up real quick, eat a bit, put the rest in the mircowave,shower, and nap. I walk a few steps pass the small living room into the kitchen/dining room. Opening the fridge I see some cartons of chinese we had from 2 days ago, I took out the cartons and set them on the counter. I open up some cabinets until I found a bowl, I dump all the rice and chicken into one big bowl. Shoving the bowl in the microwave and pressing some buttons, I let the food warm up as I took off my clothing to take a quick shower.

By the time I force myself to eat til my stomach cant take it, I yawned and drag my bare feet across the carpted floor to my small 4 by 4 bedroom. Its so tiny I can barly have two people in it since I wanted a tv in my room so badly, hating having to aruge with Maltida for remote control. I landed face first into my puffy bed. I snuggle up to one of my stuffed animals as I drift off into slumber.

Sleeping for a good couple of hours, I awoke around 11:30 to hear a shuffling of feet and the tv on. It sounded like Maltilda was walking around possibly reading something and watching tv or having the tv watch her. I groaned as I walk to my closet and try to find an outfit suitable for tonight. I cant wear jeans or a mini skirt, I fling those things aside when I finally came across a shiny blue dress that was so reto looking, I bought it some time ago but never had the chance or guts to even wear it but tonight is the night. Shedding off my large tshirt and bra, slipping into the dress was the easy part but as I finally got into it fully. I notice it hug my body in all the right areas, I smile at myself wishing I had a full lenght mirror. I lower myself a bit to find some blue pumps and put them on while grabbing my large handbag,then shoving alot of junk in there. In the mix it includes my phone,lipstick,gum,keys, small phone book,pens, and a notebook.

I walked out of my room not to see Matilda in the living room, so the coast was clear. I carefully tip-toe to the door and took my sweatjacket and shoving it into my bag while closing the door silently after me. Walking out in the cool of the night, I manage to run to the school parking lot. Panting, my face flush with some of my long blue hair sticking to my face. I finger comb my hair to make it neat then take out my phone. The black numbers show 11:45, the last bus running is coming around 11:47 and last stop was closet to the club. I began to walk over to the busstop when I heard a car horn blasting. A convertible pulled up to my side and it was Nick from earlier.

"Hey," He smiled,looking me up and down. I scoffed at him and continue to walk but he kept driving and called out.

"Hey! Hold up chica!"

"Fuck off, Nick! Cant you see I am walking here?"

"I can see that but your not taking the bus, Frida."

I kept walking almost running to the busstop but Nick step on the gas and pulled right in front of me blocking me off. I glared at him and hissed.

"Fuck you! I dont want charity!"

"Just get in." Nick leaned over and open the passenger door. I stare at him while crossing my arms. I tapped my blue pumps on the ground while looking at the last bus that drove past. That could have been me taking that bus but Nick the Dick ruined it. I let out a frustrated sigh as I got in, Nick smiled and speed out of the parking lot into the streets before I can close the car door.

"Fuck!" I screamed, managing to get the door closed while we speed down the road. I cast Nick another nasty glare while I click my tongue and looked out into the night.

"Sorry," He mumbled but I didnt hear it clear enough due to the wind. I began to daydream times with Manny, when we were little we always wanted to go to the alduts clubs even though we were 10.

_"I bet they have lots of ice cream and candy!"Manny yell with glee as he licks his lips._

_"No, they have one of them fruity drinks that makes you go loca, Manny." I told him,trying to be little miss know-it-all. "If we drink alot we can be like super loca for days and have to go to loca school and not be loca anymore."_

_"Ooooh, I see Frida!" Manny nodded in agreement. "But still we have to wait until we are like...21."_

_"Bah! I get into those clubs before 20!" I boasted puffing up my cheeks. "You'll see."_

I chuckled at the memory not noticing that we have reach the club. The green neon lights shined on my face, I looked up to see a green viper with its fangs baring out and dripping into two martini glasses. The word: Viper was shown underneath. I seen the line also with a bouncer at the door, but I couldnt see the small white sign. I know I dont have a fake id but with a body like mines, anything is possible. When Nick found a parking space, he turned off the engine and unlocked the doors. I was the first one out as I rushed to get in line, Nick followed behind my footsteps. As he caught up with me finally, he grab my arm and pulled my body close to his.

"Nick! Stop!"I shriked trying to push him off me. "We are not dating!"

"I know that, but I need you and you need me." He rolled his eyes. I gave him a look and rasied an eyebrow.

"Come on," He ushered me to the front of the line were the beefy bouncer looked at him and then me.

"Names," He boasted.

"We're with the shelly party of 20." Nick answered, tugging me close to him. He moved his face close to mine as if he was snuggling me close. I wanted to gag because of two things, his cologne and how disgusting he is. Nick was not my type period. I would never fuck with him if we were the last two people on earth and all of humanity depened on us.

"She's my date." He gushed while I try to smile it off.

The bouncer grunted at the two of us,stepping off to the side and letting us in. Nick hold my hand as I follow him inside the low and dark but also bright club. It was humid in here also the lights were blinding and the only bright places in the club was the bar itself. Nick pulled out a pair of shades as he put them on. I shook my head as I wanted to get away from him asap but he grab my hand again. I swear if he did it one more time I will beat the shit out of him.

"What now?"

"Look, Shelly is on the top deck where the party would be."Nick pointed to the sets of stairs leading to the upper deck. "If you get lost or get into trouble just come up, all right?"

I just nodded my head and Nick let go of my hand, I pulled it back and walked off into the club trying to get close as I can to the dance floor so I can dance a bit before drinking. I wish I hadnt brought this bag along but it was too late now. It was crowded as ever as I tried to get pass trying to find a spot, I mutter a quick excuse me before I got to a spot when a nice beat began to blast through the speakers. I began to dance along with the crowd. This was the most fun I had in a long time. I actually smiled dancing close by with the people next to me.

I got very thristy at the time when a couple of songs went by I began to make my way to the bar, smiling from ear to ear. Making it to the bar, I took a seat and tap my hand on the bar.

"Um, one dirty martini,please."

"Hey," A voice next to me purred. It sounded familiar but I shook it off thinking that the heat from the lights have gone to my head. But this time the voice was a bit clearer. "Hey, Frida. Its me Manny."

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Manny, my Manny. The Manny I did foolish things with since childhood, my best amigo til death do us part. And here he was facing me with that grin on his face. At first I wanted to kiss him til we both cant breathe but I remember we're friends. So I raise my hand and smack his bare arm.

"Hey!" I smiled, trying not to oogle at his muscles. Manny was sporting a black tank with a skull with back cargo pants and sneakers. His brown curly hair seem a bit uncurly and his eyes were brown as ever. "Whatcha doing here, mi amigo."

Manny chuckled as he never took his eyes off of me. "Your going to sit there all night, FriDaniella or are you going to give your amigo a hug?"

I blush a deep red color as I slide of my seat and hug Manny tight, he was so strong. He hold me so tight it felt like he never wanted to let me go. I tried so hard not to cry, he smelled so good too like pine trees and something spicy.

"Oh Frida, you feel so good,chica." He purred into my ear causing my whole body to shiver.

"Y-yeah. Miss you too."

"So, how you been?" Manny asked as he let go of the tight embrace as he hands lingers on my sides. I try to ignore his hands but it was so hard. My eyes avoided his while I answer him, I told him everything he needed to know and he listened. When I was done, he made me face him with his hand tilting my jaw.

"Your father an asshole." was all he said. I stare into his eyes and began to feel my eyes well up with tear but I close them just into time to laugh.

"I know but he is my papi," I answered. "Besides, I am visting him tomorrow along with my family. So I will be staying for the weekend. We could catch up, you know?"

Manny kept staring at my face in all seriouness, there was no smile or grin plastered on his face. I looked at him and gave him a 'what' look.

"We can catch up tonight," he said as he lean close and then, his lips softly brush against mines causing me to stand still with eyes wide opened. His toungue came out and trace the lines of my lip,licking off the rest of my glossy lip before pressing his own against mines. I couldnt help but utter a soft moan as my eyes began to close halfway. We spent a couple of minutes making out before he pulled away in a grow, grabbing my ass.

"We need a private room," He stare at me with hunger of lust within in his eyes. "Now."

With that, he grabbed my hand and Manny walk off to the back of the club where it seem to be less people, he then open up a black door quickly pulling me inside. Once inside I took a look around and began to stiffle a laugh.

"Bathroom?" I gave Manny a funny look but he only growl as he push me up against the closed door. His hand quickly press a button on the golden door knob making a faint click sound heard within the small bathroom. The music was heard faintly through the speakers as I stare at Manny's eyes. He slowly but carefully remove my handbag, putting it down by my side. Both of his hands cup my face as he lean forward to kiss me, I close my eyes enjoying the soft passionate kisses we share as his hands travel down to my shoulders then to my sides. He quickly lift me up making my dress raise a bit higher, I moan surprisingly in his mouth while he grin. He moved his lips to my neck as one of his hands squeeze and grop my breasts, I began to pant softly stiffling out a few moans here and there.

"Manny," I moaned. I dont want him to stop, I never want him to stop because if he did. There will be hell to pay.

"Oh Frida." He purred, puling up my dress to reveal my red underwear. They were a little wet but as soon as many press his fingers against them, they were drenched. I buck my hips in a quick response as he moved his fingers up and down. I wanted to scream but I hold it in while I kept bucking.

"Fuck you're drench," Manny licked his lips, slipping off my panties then place his fingers inside my wet folds.

"Oh, fuck." I let out a soft cry as I hold myself up on the door. His use his middle finger to enter inside me first, pulling it in and out. I ride that finger, panting softly and my hips bucking wildly. Many grinned from ear to ear as he added a second finger.

"Yeah, ride those fingers." He growled as e grab my neck pulling me into a long kiss as I kept bucking. I finally came as I did he pulled his fingers out of me and licked them off and then use his other hand to rub the huge bulge in his pants. "Think you can handle me?"

I nodded as remove my pumps,underwear, and fumble with my dress. Manny unbuckle his pants and pull them down with his boxers, revealing his cock to me. I just stare at in surprise, he was pretty big but I wasnt a virgin so I know I can handle it. He hold my hand as he began to lay down on the tile floors as I sat ontop of him, leaning forward to kiss for awhile as I rub my wet pussy over his manhood. I poistion myself over his cock while I use my hand to have it stand up staright, lowering myself down letting it enter me. I utter a soft moan once his cock was inside of me. I began to move up and down, making my ass bounce off his cock.

We moaned together as I move at a steady pace and soon his hips bucked with mines. I never imagine doing this with Manny not even in the bathroom but it was so sexy. He was grabbing on to my breasts then he slap my ass, grabing it hard and tight. I laid my hands on his chest while I keep riding him at a faster pace. He slap my ass happily earning another long moan from me. He then grab my hips and began to pound inside me, I screamed and groan into his ears.

"Frida," He groaned. After a few more minutes of that he I felt something hot and sticky enter inside me. We both panted heavily as we rested on the cool tile floor. I began to close my eyes and rested my head against Manny's chest. Moments later I enter out of the bathroom first, pulling my dress down so it covers my sticky thighs, I waited a few minutes til Manny came out as he fixed his shirt. I quickly went to his side and kissed his chin.

"Lets go to your place and get your things, then I can drive you home." he kissed my forehead, I let out a girlish squeal in delight. We dress quickly then I grab my things as I try to fix up my outfit and hair to make it seem like I was being fucked on the bathroom floor.

Once outside, I fet alot better. It was so humid in the club and the cool,fresh night air was almost relaxing. I yawn a bit as we walked to the parking lot.

"Dont go to sleep now, Frida." Manny chuckled as he hop on a motorcycle, it was sleek jet black and have a tiger claws on each side. Manny put on his helemt and toss a spare at me. I catched and still looked at him as he began to start it. "Grandpa and I fixed this it, you like it?"

"Hells yeah!" I excalimed as I shove my helemt on and hop on. I wrap my arms around Manny waist as he kick up the stand and then motor off. I gave Manny the directions to the apartment and as he pulled up, I hopped off quickly.

"Wait here, wont be long." He just gave me a nod as I quickly went in the apartment to not wake up Matilda,stuffing two days worth of clothes, toohbrush,razor,shaving cream,laptop,makeup bag,chargers and my papers. The papers I needed them to be signed by a parent or legal guradian since asking the geeky Matilda was out of the question. So I will have to go and ask my parents. Managing to transfer everything over to a backpack, I took out a sticky note and wrote this:

_**Mal, will be gone over the weekend to see parents and family. Will be back Sunday evening, I left 20 dollars for food. And you have my cell, see you**_.-Frida

Posting the note on the front door, I skipped back down the stairs to my lover as I hopped on once again on his motorcycle then we took of into the night. Driving back to our old childhood home took at least 2 hours. So it was barly 4 am when we passed the sign, Welcome to Miracle City. I hugged Manny tight telling him that I am gad to be back home, another half an hour Manny drove up to my house. It hasnt changed a bit when I left from before, unhooking my helemt. I got off the bike, Manny took of his and stare at me. I gave him a smile frown as I sighed,

"Home sweet Home."

"Some home, your father treats you like shit along with your sisters. Your mother is the only sweet one when's she not lecturing you." Manny huffed. "Frida, stay at a friend's place. Tell your family you couldnt make it."

"I cant Manny. I need something from them. Besides we can hang out tomorrow at your place, sounds cool?"

"Um," Manny hesitated as he looked away. I tilted my head and made a funny face by puffing my cheeks.

"You made love to me and now you dont want to hang out, geez some boyfriend you are!" I pouted.

""Frida, I am not your boyfriend. Maybe your lover but nothing seious like that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, now getting more sucicpious.

"Nothing. Look I got to motor, have work until noon. I might swing by, ok?" Manny said in a hurry as he put his helmet back on. I watch him start up his bike and speed away into the rising sun leaving me without a kiss or a 'I love you.' Heartbroken and tired as hell, I walked up the stairs to my house and ring the doorbell.

There wasn much to say when I came inside, I just went into my old room and sleep til noon. When I showered and dressed, I walked down the stairs to hear the dogs but nothing.

"Mom?" I called out. "Dad? Sis?"

I look all around the house when I found the paper. Dad was working, my sisters went out to the mall, and my mom had to do some gorcery shopping. The dogs however were sleep in the back, I shrugged my shoulders and ate an apple while dialing Manny's house number. I only got his voicemail, he did say he was going to work and the auto-shop wasnt far and it wasnt that hot out. I wore a nice tank top and short with high tops, so out the house I went leaving a note just incase someone returns.

_**Out with Manny Love Frida**_

My heart was a bit crooked and not perfect but it didnt matter, I was nervous to see Manny after what happened last night. I thought more about him acting werid in my dreams. Maybe he was stress out about work, he did repair cars all day with all the rest of those grease monkies. Walking in the familiar streets of home made me feel happy to be back, almost. There were other reasons why I moved, mainly because of some people I rather not spend my college life with. I shook the thought out of my head as I kept walking, a light breeze was blowing so my hair blew with the wind. I had it down because I always love my long blue hair. When I was little I always wore goggles, I was obessed with those things. I even slept with them, I chesrised them so much until they broke during freshman year in highschool. Manny promised he will fix it but I told him to keep it since I spent the whole day being bullied by others. I never expected to be picked on by something I wore for almost 9 years of my life. It was a hard thing to let go and it didnt made me different, I fit in with the crowd which I hated. I couldnt form a guitar club so I had to take band. Boy, was those four years a dragged. Boring music and no musical flare plus I got hit with a rotten vegatable during the pep rally. Manny did beat up the guy and got beat up in return but it was still a nice gesture.

Hearing the sounds of cars being worked on and metal drills, I knew I was close to the auto-shop. I bit my bottom lip in exictment as I rushed over to the shop. The closer I got I see things more clearer like Manny stepping outside with his arm around...Zoe?

Zoe was my enemy, we never got along. She wanted Manny all to herself but I never let her dare touch him. I swore to beat her up if she laid a fingernail on him and now seeing her cuddling up to Manny, I was seeing red. I stop dead in my tracks as I watch the two talk about something then kissed. Zoe then left on a similar motorcycle but her's has a purple raven on the sides. She vroomed off as Manny waved walking back into the shop whislting. I couldnt believe it, Manny was dating Zoe?

And he fucked me in the bathroom like a dirty slut?

How could he?

Why!

Was I always that easy for men? Was I?

I never knew how much sadness a person can through their lifetime but at this point, I was blue. Blue in the face and blue because I was said, just like the color of my hair. I was blue.

The End


End file.
